


Show me I'm yours

by changkyunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Swallowing, had to add a bit of fluff because i love kiho, kihyun is slutty af, lapdance sorta, leashes/collars, more like glorified stripping, no use of condoms oops, referenced showhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyunnie/pseuds/changkyunnie
Summary: Hoseok gave a harsh tug on the lead, causing Kihyun to jerk forward and let out a light gasp. He was straddling the older's thick thigh, feeling how his pants got tighter with each passing second.Kihyun felt hot breath fan against his ear, and whimpered as Hoseok's tongue trailed its way up his neck, torturously slow and hot."Remember while you're dancing, you belong to me, understand?"The younger squirms as strong fingers press against his throat, eliciting a broken moan from his mouth. When he doesn't answer, the fingers clench tighter."Y-yes, daddy."





	Show me I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> omg I apologize in advance for how shitty this is its my first smut so

It was somewhere around 8:50 pm, 10 minutes before the couple were supposed to meet Minhyuk at the new club down the street. Kihyun was skeptical of how they were going to be accepted as it just opened a week ago, but the other assured him that he would get them in without a problem. Kihyun trusted Minhyuk on that, although judging on past experiences, you'd think he would learn not to do so.

He spent a good hour getting himself ready in their shared bathroom, fixing his makeup and hair and changing outfits more times than he could count on both hands. He ended up with a simple look of light eyeliner and swept up hair, having just recently dyed it a reddish brown. The outfit he chose was simple yet elegant; a deep purple, silk button down and tight black jeans adorned with countless rips.

If he were to see himself from another perspective, he could confidently say that he looked pretty damn good. The shirt was classy and left a lot to the imagination, although it was seductive with the top couple buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. The jeans were a tight fit and hugged his thighs perfectly, showing off the little muscle definition he sported and allowing a glimpse of his pale legs. He gave a side glance towards the mirror, testing out his smirk and making any final touches to his appearance. Yes, he thought, he looked good indeed.

And apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so, because his boyfriend was leaning against the doorframe, shamelessly checking out the shorter's ass through the black denim. " _Damn,_ __babe." He practically growled, biting his bottom lip for added effect. Hoseok was eyeing him like a piece of meat, which would have been his goal in any other situation, although if he allowed this to contiue they would have to abandon poor Minhyuk.

Hoseok himself looked no less irresistible in his matching black jeans and soft white sweater. The pullover was a tad bit oversized, just perfect as it fell slightly over his hands. The jeans were just as tight as Kihyun's and fit him in all the right places, aside from the fact that his had no rips except for on both of his knees. Hoseok had completed the look by sweeping up his blonde fringe out of his eyes and adding a black choker around his neck. A thin, silver ring hung from the choker, almost like a dog collar.

"Damn yourself," smirked Kihyun, leaning back on the bathroom counter and purposefully showing off his slender figure. Hoseok didn't quite appreciate this, however something down south definitely did.

"Talking back now, are we?" Asked the older, pushing himself off of the doorframe and making his way over to the younger. He placed his hands down on either side of Kihyun and looked him directly in the eye, almost like a challenge.

"I don't like the idea of all those other men watching you dance." He traced the shorter male's jawline, teasing the skin with a soft touch. "I know how sexy you look, all sweaty and worked up." The fingers underneath Kihyun's chin suddenly tilted up, enough so that he could feel Hoseok's breath against his lips. "Makes me jealous. Makes me feel the need to remind you who you belong to, just so you won't get too frisky tonight." He smiles, but its not a happy smile. Its a _dominant_ smile. 

Hoseok threads his fingers in Kihyun's freshly styled hair, causing the other to groan at the feeling. The older tugs slightly, baring Kihyun's neck before leaning in close.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Making me jealous. You're so slutty sometimes." He knows he's being unfair, knows Kihyun wouldn't actually do so on purpose. But Kihyun knows this too, and knows it's all part of Hoseok's way to unravel him slowly.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson before we go," he breathes, hot and wet against the other's neck, before pressing a light kiss to the warm skin. "So the only name on your lips tonight is  _mine._

Kihyun whimpers, a sound making its way up through his throat involuntarily, and he subconsciously bucks his hips upward, searching for friction he isn't going to get.

"God, I love the way you sound. Don't hold back, baby," Hoseok growls in his ear before smashing their lips together. The kiss is hot and rushed, urgency clear in the way their tongues battle for dominance, and its not long before Kihyun is moaning into his mouth. He feels a shudder underneath him as the younger wraps delicate hands around his neck, finding purchase in clutching onto the base of his hair.

Hoseok grows impatient of the push and pull game, wanting to show Kihyun just how dominant he can be, and right now they're standing on equal ground. He doesn't want that, he wants Kihyun writhing under him, bare skin against his and a mantra of moans spilling from in between his perfect lips, body submissive and ready for Hoseok to wreck him.

So he wraps his hands underneath the shorter's thighs, hoisting him up on to his strong chest. Both males moan at the friction as their cocks come in to contact within their tight jeans, and Hoseok decides he needs Kihyun naked,  _now._ He motions for Kihyun to wrap his legs around his frame before carrying him out of the bathroom.

Hoseok all but drops the younger on the bed, watching as he shivers under his gaze, anticipating what's about to come. The taller man crawls over his small frame, trapping him under himself and closing in on his lips slowly.

"You're so bad, Kihyunnie," he moans, pressing a wet kiss to the other male's pink lips. "You were just waiting to get to the club so you could have all eyes on you. You're so fucking  _needy."_ At this, Kihyun groans, pushing his hips up and allowing Hoseok to squeeze his ass. " These need to go," he says, motioning to the black jeans the younger is wearing. 

Hoseok looks the younger right in the eye as he says, low and sultry, "Strip for me."

And Kihyun does, knows better than to disobey the other in moments like these. He loves being controlled, loves having his boyfriend give him these demands, so he doesn't mind at all.

He starts off by standing on the bed in front of Hoseok, watching as the other leans back in the bed, ghosting a hand over the front of his jeans. "Go on, show daddy what you've got," he bites out.

Kihyun nods, muttering out a " _yes daddy."_

"What was that?" Asks Hoseok, glaring at the younger with a fierce gaze. 

Kihyun swallows, a shiver running down his spine at the name. "Yes, daddy," he says, much louder this time.

Hoseok chuckles, motioning with one hand for the other to to continue. "Good boy."

Kihyun begins by fingering the buttons on his shirt, popping them open one by one and rolling his head back to expose his throat. If it's a show Hoseok wants, it's a show Hoseok is going to get, damn it.

After he finishes unbuttoning the dress shirt he sensually slides it off of his shoulders, showing off his pale, milky skin and caressing his own stomach. He let's the jacket fall to the floor and smirks, turning around to look at it. "Oops," he says, nonchalant. He bends over slowly, putting his ass on display as he picks up the shirt, then tosses it somewhere on to their dresser without a second thought.

All the while, Hoseok is watching the show and groaning low in his throat. He's palming himself through his jeans, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend totally whoreing it out in front of him. "That's right. Pants next," he demands.

Kihyun is all too happy to comply, dragging the zipper of his jeans down slowly and watching as Hoseok pushes a hand inside his pants to stroke himself. He feels quite proud, knowing he's the cause of that. So he amps it up a little, turns around and sticks his ass out towards the other.

He peels the jeans off of his body, paying extra attention to show off how they struggle to part from his thick thighs. After the jeans have been discarded, he turns around and runs a hand down his neck, breathing heavily with lust.

"Very good," praises Hoseok. He beckons for Kihyun to come forward, stopping him from joining him on the bed when he gets too close. "Not yet, baby. First you're going to show me what that mouth does." He grins as he says this, pushing Kihyun's hair back with strong hands.

" _On your knees",_ he hisses, tugging hard on Kihyun's hair and drawing a yelp from him, which quickly turned into a pleasurable moan. Kihyun sinks to his knees in front of Hoseok, looking up with eyes that others would think to be innocent, but his boyfriend knows better. He knows what the younger is capable of.

"Hmm. Something is missing,' Hoseok thinks aloud, staring down at the submissive body of the shorter male. "Aha," he says, bringing his fingers up to fiddle with the choker around his neck. He unbuckles it, holding the strap between his hand. He taps once on the bottom of Kihyun's chin, signaling for him to bare his throat. Once the flesh is exposed, he wraps the collar tight around his boyfriend's neck, giving an experimental tug on the silver loop.

Kihyun gasps and falls forward, steadying himself on his hands. Hoseok laughs at this, amused by how wrecked the other already is. "Perfect," he purrs, fingering the collar around his neck. He then brings his hands back to his own zipper, pulling it down and reaching inside of his briefs to pull out his dick, already half-hard and wet. "Come here, baby," he orders, watching Kihyun splay his beautiful hands on his thighs. 

The older watches as Kihyun licks his lips, watches the way his tongue drags ever so lightly against his bottom one. He moans, pushing Kihyun's head further to his erection, not willing to wait anymore. " _Suck,"_ he demands. 

The younger of the two grasps Hoseok's thick length in one hand, sliding it over a couple times experimentally, before reaching down with his tongue to lick at the underside.  The action has Hoseok groaning and shivering, already coming undone quick.

Kihyun is impatient tonight, wanting Hoseok to just fuck him as fast as possible. He needs it, needs it like he needs air, so he hurries himself along and engulfs his entire cock in one go.

Hoseok keens, grabbing on to the younger's soft locks to find some purchase. Kihyun doesn't mind this, in fact he encourages the older to pull as much as he wants. So he does, he tugs at his hair and murmurs incoherent praises, somewhere along the lines of "Good boy" and "Fuck yes, baby."

Kihyun hallows his cheeks, lapping and sucking and making Hoseok go crazy with all the rushed movements. Its filthy, needy and so arousing. The younger chokes himself on his boyfriend's member, licking up the precum that slides down the shaft and swirling his tongue around the head.

After a few minutes, Hoseok gets closer and closer. He's moaning a mile a minute and pushing Kihyun's head down, knowing the younger can take it. He ends by releasing into the other's mouth, holding Kihyun down at the base until he swallows, obedient and in a haze.

"Such a slut for me, aren't you?" He breathes, panting as he heaves Kihyun up on to the bed. His boyfriend spreads his legs and throws his head back into the cushions as Hoseok grips his hips firmly. He whines, "Only for you, daddy."

Hoseok has Kihyun sprawled out on the bed, spread and inviting in all his naked glory. It's captivating, having his boyfriend so submissive and ready to be fucked, all for him.

He leans over, resting a hand on Kihyun's chest as he peppers kisses down his stomach. "Safe word?" he asks, not looking up from his activities. "R-red," Kihyun breathes, pleasure overtaking his body as Hoseok suddenly grasps his cock in one large hand, stroking him slowly at first before picking up the pace.

Kihyun nearly screams, the change in speed driving him crazy under the other's touch. "Who am I, Kihyun?" He asks, tone gruff and sensual. He squeezes the younger's dick in his hand, watching how it rips a moan from his throat. "D-daddy!" He yells, the end trailing off into a series of high-pitched moans.

"That's right," He answers. "And you're _fucking mine."_

He let's go of the other's length, listening to Kihyun's whimper of protest. "What's that, baby? I don't remember you being in control." He says, tone falsely sweet. He instead grabs onto the other's throat, loving the way Kihyun's eyes screw shut and how he gasps, loud and high. 

"We play by my rules, understand?" Upon seeing a hasty nod from the other, he releases his grip on his throat to reach over to the bedside table. He pulls a bottle of lube out from the drawer, dropping it onto the bed with a moan as he feels his boyfriend straddle his thigh, rubbing up against his leg and rocking forwards on to him.

"Daddy~" he moans, broken and cracked. Hoseok is quick to pull on the ring of his collar, choking the other slightly as he brings their lips together once more. He swipes his tongue along Kihyun's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kihyun allows him to shove his tongue inside of his mouth, loving the way his boyfriend takes complete control of the situation, and moaning into the kiss.

Its Hoseok who pushes him off first, gentle hands breaking them apart by shoving lightly against the younger's chest. "That's enough, now show me that ass of yours." He orders, smirking as Kihyun immediately drops backwards, flipping himself over and pushing his butt in to the air. He spreads his knees apart just a little, showing off everything to his boyfriend and offering himself.

He whimpers at the feeling of a large hand gripping onto his backside, digging his fingernails into the white bedsheets below. His legs are weak and he doesn't trust them to keep him up, but he can't complain in front of Hoseok, so he just moans, waiting for the inevitable smack.

And it does come, right on Kihyun's left cheek. Hoseok's hand is quick to smooth it over, an apologetic gesture even in the heat of the moment. He presses a soft kiss to the reddening skin, feeling how his boyfriend trembles under his touch, a whimpering mess in seconds.

"I love your ass, babe. Can't wait to fuck you  _good."_ And with that statement, he gives another light smack to the other side, mouth watering at the sounds it draws out from the other.

Hoseok leaves him there for just a moment as he coats one finger in the lube he had retrieved. He starts by covering two of fingers, scissoring them to assure the gel spreads evenly. 

Before he pushes one inside, he presses a kiss to the space at the base of his boyfriend's back and whispers, just barely loud enough for Kihyun to hear, "I love you."

Kihyun moans in response, unable to form coherent sentences as Hoseok circles the rim of his entrance with one finger. When he finally dips one inside, the shorter all but loses it.

He plunges a finger inside of Kihyun, waiting for him to adjust before curling it in search of his spot. It takes him a few tries, but when he does find it, Kihyun cries out, muffled by the pillow he had shoved his face into.

Hoseok pulls his hair again, lifting his face up from the sheets, and thumbs at the younger's bottom lip. "I told you, I want to hear you. I'm going to make you  _scream."_ Hoseok pants, adding another finger along with the previous one. He crooks them every which way until the expression of pain on the other's face is replaced by one of pure pleasure. After three, Kihyun is practically begging to be fucked.

"Please," he sobs, heaving air out of his chest with every breath. He's covered in a thin layer of sweat, his fringe is messy and his lips are bitten a harsh red. He looks so good like this, so beautiful.

Hoseok pulls on the back of the choker, cutting off his boyfriend's air supply for just a moment. He tsks, disapproving. "Please what, princess?" The pet name does something to Kihyun, makes him shudder in anticipation and moan high and so, so loud.

"Please, please fuck me daddy!" He nearly screams, desperation clear in the way claws at the sheets on either side of him. Hoseok almost takes pity on how worked up the younger is, almost.

He releases the collar from his grip, loving the sound of his lover regaining his breath in rapid gasps. "Good boy," he slurs, pouring a significant amount of lube on to his cock. He strokes himself languidly a few times, making the slide easier and easier until he is sure its perfect for Kihyun.

He leans over, aligning himself up with his boyfriend's entrance. He places strong hands on Kihyun's slim hips, gripping hard enough to bruise and digging his nails into the soft flesh there. He kisses the back of Kihyun's neck before pushing in, slow to let the shorter adjust to the feeling.

No matter how many times Hoseok has drilled him into the mattress, the slide in is still slightly painful. Hoseok distracts him from the feeling by placing a row of kisses down his spine and whispering soft encouragements in his ear, promising to piggyback him everywhere in the morning.

When Kihyun announces he's ready with a flushed face and a drawn out moan, Hoseok slides out, just so that the tip of his length is still resting inside, before slamming back in, hard.

His boyfriend screams, the immediate burst of pleasure a little too much for him to handle. "Oh my god-" he whimpers, tears forming at the corners of his eyes from the sensory overload.

Hoseok continues to thrust into him like that, the sound of skin slapping skin joining their moans as he picks up the pace. He drives into Kihyun fast and rough, rolling his hips in a way that should be illegal. His boyfriend on the other hand has given up on trying to hold his arms up, choosing instead to lean completely on his knees and arch his back high into the air, pushing his ass back against his boyfriend.

"You like that?" Hoseok pants, squeezing the other male's hips in his hands. Kihyun moans, no words forming as he tries his best to reply. "What was that?" Hoseok asks, pawing at the other's throat once more. " _Slow down?"_

Hoseok slows his pace gradually until he is barely fucking the other, causing Kihyun to whine in protest. "K-keep going!" He manages to get out, before collapsing back onto the bed sheets.

"Oh yeah?" Hoseok asks. He leans forward, latching his lips on to skin and sucking a love bite on to the junction between his shoulder and his neck. "Beg for it, then."

And Kihyun does, like the born slut he is.

"Please, daddy, fuck me harder, fuck me faster!" The end comes out strangled, like a half scream, half moan, as Hoseok immediately picks up where he left off.

He finds his boyfriend's spot easily, having had years of practice. He continuously rams into him, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust. He gives a light spank to Kihyun's ass, praising him for not blacking out from all the pleasure. "Good boy, so good for daddy." He says, close to his orgasm already.

He can tell Kihyun is close, too, because he's shivering and writhing beneath his body. He snakes a hand around to grasp on to the other's cock, taking pride in the sound that erupts from his mouth.

He strokes in time with thrusts, driving Kihyun absolutely mad to the point of no return. "I'm-i'm g-going to," he chokes out, moaning high as Hoseok continues to stroke him. He comes hard with a shout of his boyfriend's name, covering his hand in sticky white. It takes all of his strength to not collapse, basking in the oversensitivity from his boyfriend continuing to fuck into him. 

Hoseok comes from the feeling of his boyfriend squeezing him, body convulsing in pleasure as he releases deep inside of Kihyun. He breathes heavily, riding out his high before slowly pulling out of the other.

Both males fall in to the sheets, exhausted. Kihyun uses what little strength he has left to climb into Hoseok's open arm, snuggling against his boyfriend's chest and pressing a kiss to the soft skin between his pecs.

"Thank you," he whispers, enjoying the feeling of the other's strong arms holding him close. This is his favourite part, Hoseok switching back to his caring role immediately and showering Kihyun with all the love in the world.

Hoseok looks down at the smaller boy in his arms. He lifts his chin up, delicately this time, and gently kisses the tip of his nose.

"No problem, but we'll have to do rock paper scissors for who gets to explain to Min why we're late."

__

* * *

As it turns out, Minhyuk had forgotten all about them anyways. In the morning, he texts Kihyun all about the bouncer he brought home that night, saying he had even gotten his number and he was really thinking about seeing him again.

Minhyuk makes Kihyun promise that he, Hoseok, Kihyun and Shownu would all have to go on a double date some time.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to chug some holy water BRB.  
> also if anyone wants a sequel with the double date, I'll write it! <3


End file.
